Velina T'sarran
| formerhomes = Maerimydra, Deep Wastes, Middledark | race = Drow | occupation = Priestess | class1e = | class2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | sex = Female | age = | ageyear = | alignment = | patron deity = Kiaransalee | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = 1372 | turnednotes = | death = 1372 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }} Velina T'sarran was a female drow cleric of Kiaransalee and one of the twin nieces of Dorina T'sarran. Description A strongly built female drow, Velina had a rounder face than most other drow. She wore darkened drow chainmail and wrapped herself in a large black cloak. A prominent symbol of Kiaransalee was often displayed around her neck. Velina appeared identical in practically every way to her sister, Velasta. Personality Velina T'sarran was a drow of erratic moods, alternating between haughty and charming when dealing with others. However, she harbored nothing but contempt for her twin sister. Abilities An experienced drow cleric and the niece of Dorina T'sarran, Velina had a solid command of divine magic and was able to cast spells like flame strike and slay living in defense of her deity. In addition to this, she could craft both magical arms and armor, and magic wands. Velina, like her sister, was an adaptive combatant and could adjust her tactics effectively when effectively when given the opportunity or when prepared. Possessions As a member of House T'sarran, Velian was outfitted with gear befitting a priestess of her station. She wore a magic set of drow chain, a cloak of resistance, and a ring of counterspells. In combat, she would wield a corrosive dagger and an enchanted shield. Relationships Velina had a deep rivalry with her identical twin sister, Velasta T'sarran, to the extent that both of them would happily engineer situations where the other could be "accidentally" killed off. This hatred was only exacerbated after the coup of Szith Morcane, when Velasta acquired the larger share of the plunder. History As a female of House T'sarran, Velina had been schooled as a cleric of Kiaransalee along with her identical twin sister, Velasta T'sarran. However, over the years, both sisters had developed an abiding hatred for each other. In 1372 DR, during the Silence of Lolth, Velina and her sister worked with the rest of their house to overthrow the Lolth-worshiping drow of Maerimydra. Subsequently, they were sent to track down any refugees from the city under the supervision of their aunt, Dorina T'sarran, and made their way to the drow outpost of Szith Morcane. On Marpenoth 12, they managed to overthrow House Morcane in Szith Morcane and, under the orders of Dorina, Velina was sent into the Deep Wastes as a scout, while her sister Velasta was given free rein to turn the dead clerics of Lolth into quth-maren and use them to pillage the settlement. While her sister was made part of the elite hunter-killer team by Dorina, Velina was assigned to lead the common raiding parties against the surface lands of Daggerdale. She harried a number of farms and homesteads in the Dagger Hills, roughly 3 to 4 miles from the Dordrien Crypts At some point after a group of adventurers launched a raid on Szith Morcane, Velina and Velasta were raised as undead revenants. Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen References Category:Clerics of Kiaransalee Category:Clerics Category:Females Category:Drow Category:Revenants Category:Worshipers of Kiaransalee Category:Members of House T'sarran Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of Szith Morcane Category:Inhabitants of Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants